The Threat Of Many
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I don't own BBC'S Sherlock. A sort of sequel to my first Sherlock fanfic Revenge, But if you haven't read it, it should still make some sense. Moriarty has finally been jailed.. The end of him? Wrong. Nothing has made his underground followers so determined to help him. They want him out. Now. A gang poses a threat to London. Sherlock and John really do have their hands full..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Two weeks had passed since Moriarty had been jailed again. Sherlock holmes once again found himself pacing around the small living space of 221B baker street in attempt to make his mind busy. Ever since Moriarty had been jailed, Sherlock had been finding it harder for any real cases to come in now the main threat to London was gone, Hopefully for good. John noticed Sherlock had been slightly less tense and he knew it was because he no longer had to worry about a maniac coming after him. John had also noticed that Sherlock had been quieter ever since they got him back from Moriartys hands, And this seriously concerned John. Sherlock was never one for small talk but he had said hardly anything, apart from when their first client since Moriarty came in..

_One week ago..._

_"Sherlock, We have a client! Sherlock?" John shouted through Sherlock's door whilst banging his knuckles against the door. John turned around and smiled sheepishly at Martha Lane, Their next client. She was taller than John, but not quite Sherlock's height, She had long brown hair and wore a red shirt with tight jeans which showed off her toned legs. She smiled back before awkwardly picking a thread off her shirt and swaying on the balls of her foot. "If this is a inconvenience. ?" She said with hesitation in her thick London accent as another moment of pure silence passed through the apartment. "No don't be silly. Sit down make your self at home. We will be with you in a minute." John said, watching Martha nod her head and move awkwardly to the sofa positioned next to the door. John turned back around and proceded to bang on Sherlock's door. It took another minute before John heard rustling in Sherlock's room and moved back so he would have room, But not enough room to get put of Johns way without speaking to him first. The door slowly opened to reveal Sherlock with slightly messier hair staring back with tired eyes. "What do you want John?" Sherlock snapped angrily at the older man. "A new case has come in." John stated matter of factly and watched as any signs of Sherlock being tired dissapeared at the mention of a case. "Wonderful!" Sherlock beemed in his own way and pushed past John making him sigh, Sherlock could be so blind towards John's concern sometimes. By the time John had got back to the living room Sherlock had already made deductions, Judging by his hard stare and posture. *married. Three children. Unhappy in marriage. Cheating. Thinking about divorce. Poor. Employed as a receptionist. * "Mr Holmes I need your help. Everyday I leave my bag in my office where I work and something always goes missing when I next go in there. I think im being followed or something. " Martha said looking between Sherlock then John and back to Sherlock again. All that could be heard was johns pen writing across his notepad making notes for future refrence. "No need to continue writing John I have it all figured out!" Sherlock exclaimed whilst putting his hands under his chin. Sherlock did not wait for john as he started to share with John his findings. "Clearly you are confused as to where your bellongings are dissapearing to correct? Have you thought about the possibiltiy that it is your, Boss. I don't even know your name like John but i can see clear as day that it was a waste of your time. Its your boss who also doubles as your boyfriend even though I can quite clearly see a ring on your finger. Oh dont look so shocked Mrs I can see grey hairs on your shirt which are from him, Too thick to be a animals hair and judging by your hair you dont get much time out of work so you couldn't have a animal. Your unhappy in your marriage as your shoulders are hunched over showing clear signs of stress and the fact that you subconsciously keep pulling off your ring on and off, Exposing the very shiny inside meaning that you take it off often enough that your finger cleans the inside the more you take it off. Also as you have dirtier shoes on it shows that you have enough money to buy things but not enough to replace them so you like the richer men dont you? Your husband has stopped being so generous so now you have moved on to your boss as he can provide for your needs. So ask your thief of a boyfriend. Case closed. Goodbye. " sherlock finished with a roll of the eyes and sunk deeper in his seat, eyes closing. Martha looked shocked and dragged her eyes from Sherlock to John. "I... I will just go then yeah?" Martha stammered. "That would probably be best. Im sorry about your husband and I hope you and your boyfriend are happy and um.. See you?" John muttered before watching Martha leave quicker than he thought she would, closing the door behind her. John waited before he heard the main door close before spinning to Sherlock. "Why? That was the first case since Moriarty and you go and show off and scare her away! Fair enough you solved it but you could of at least waited before you accused her boyfriend a thief and her husband to be making her unhappy! You shouldn't say thing's like that, Sherlock!" John shouted angrily. Sherlock opened his eyes and studied Johns face before speaking again. "Maybes she shouldn't be boring and so obvious. We need a real case not the mystery of the lost hand bag contents. Seriously John, When have I ever Showed off?" Sherlock snarled, Looking John right in the eyes. "Seriously? You show off every day! Just yesterday you told Mrs Hudson what she watched on the telly last night just because you could! You know that I find it amazing that you can work all this out from one glance but you don't always have to do it!" John said, Dumbfounded by sherlocks words. Sherlock simply sighed and went back to his mind palace, Making John shake his head at Sherlock's stupidity sometimes._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

John continued to think about their last client and started to watch Sherlock pace around 221B's makeshift living room. John was sure Sherlock was starting to create holes in the carpet and had to stop this before they lost the carpet to yet another one of Sherlock's moods. "Hey Sherlock, You alright? " John asked warily, he hadn't caught the pacing detective's attention, so john switched tactics. "Sherlock." John stated angrily which did indeed catch the consulting detective's attention. John mentally high fived himself at his genuis and had to make sure he wasn't smiling, Because that would look weird. John hadn't actually realised he had been staring vacantly at Sherlock. "John? Are you... Ok?" Sherlock warily asked which snapped John out of his dream state and back into reality, In which he was embarrassing himself considerably. "Hmm? What? Yes" john dreamily replied and forced himself to get back to the topic he hadnt yet started. "Are you ok Sherlock? I mean ever since we got Moriarty in Jail you have been distant from me." John asked and Sherlock's face went from minor concern to the face John is all too familar with these past few weeks, Blank seriousness. John was losing his patience with Sherlock's behaviour but he knew that Sherlock was like a wild animal at times, Push it too hard and it will run. So john knew he had to put up with his behaviour, After all Sherlock was brought up around the idea that caring was a disadvantage so he never really had anyone to share his emotions with, And John was determined to be the one to change that. So John sat and stared at Sherlock's blank face for moments before Sherlock nodded his head and proceded towards the couch. "No, Sherlock. I'm sick of you sulking around and not telling me why! This ends now Sherlock! " John shouted a bit louder than was probably neccesary, which of course attracted the attention of Mrs Hudson. Small footsteps could be heard echoing around the now silent apartment whilst both men thought about what they could say to counteract eachother. Mrs Hudson pushed the door open and poked her head in the room. "Is everything alright boys?" She asked, Voice concerned. "Not now Mrs Hudson! "Both men shouted immediately, Voices laced with anger. "Oh my!" Mrs Hudson shouts before closing the door and running back to her apartment with a quickened pace her thin legs could barely handle. John allowed his head to turn back to Sherlock, Who was staring at the space Mrs Hudson had occupied moments before. "Look Sherlock I only asked because I care. Stop shutting me out all the time, Do you know how much it hurts?" John said, quieter now that he knew his voice attracted the attention of the neighbours, And anyone close by. He hated to fight with the younger man, But he didn't need the whole street to hear it. "You dont understand, You never have." Sherlock said pointedly which only made John a bit angrier that he chose now to mock his intelligence. "Come on then. Make me understand. " john said with a edge of confusion he couldn't mask. "You see John, Everything I do is for you. Everything I have done benefits you one way or another. When I jumped off the building, It was to protect you. Moriarty threatened me with you, He was going to shoot you if I didn't die, Pretend or not. You seem to think I did all of that because I could, Not because I was forced. If it hurts you, Then what do you think it's like for me? The first person that hasn't called me a freak could get killed because of me, And im just supposed to let that happen. You don't know what Moriarty said to me a couple of weeks ago, But let me tell you, He wanted to rip you apart because I wasn't cooperating the way he wanted. You could of died again, And I dont want that to happen! So me shutting you out, Is so I don't hurt you!" Sherlock snarled quietly, Eyes staring at the floor. John was very shocked, Sherlock cared. John suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the younger man at how he had been so forceful and abrupt with him, when all along he had been doing him a favour. "I'm sorry Sherlock. " John said quietly and allowed a moment of silence to fall over the men before Sherlock nodded, Eyes never leaving the floor. Just as John started to move towards the detective to say thank you and give him a friendly hug Lestrade came bursting through the thin door of 221B.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three "Drop everything! New case! Sherlock? John?" Lestrade asked the two men who were sitting in their seperate chairs, John blushing a shade of red and Sherlock wearing a very familiar smirk on his face. Lestrade didn't have the time nor the patience to question the pair, So he looked at Sherlock then John and then to the door. Sherlock wasted no time in leaping off his seat at this silent sign, Grabbing his long coat and swiftly flowing out of the door, Leaving Lestrade and John alone in 221B. Lestrade gave John a questioning glance at John which resulted in John shaking his head and he himself grabbing his coat, Following Sherlock down the wooden stairs. This meant that Lestrade was left to shut the door to 221B and follow both men out onto the bustling streets of Baker Street. Lestrade looked both sides of the road before he opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat of the police car, allowing John to jump into the backseat of the car, leaving Sherlock to sit in the passenger seat next to Lestrade. "So what case has your bumbling idiots spinning around in circles this time?" Sherlock sighed to Lestrade who was now pulling the car out onto the road. "We have reason to believe a new gang has been created and is posing a serious threat to the public." Lestrade stated. "A group of teens who want attention... Why am i even needed for this? You are becoming to dependant on me and John, George..." Sherlock tutted. "Firstly, Its Greg. Secondly it's a bit bigger than a few teens." "How so?" "Well... How do i put this...? We have reason to believe that these so-called 'teens' are actually devoted Moriarty followers. And they want him out. Now. " 


End file.
